


There’s a Land that I heard of once in a Lullaby

by Finduilas



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>How about the one where Steve and Danny get stuck taking care of a baby together one day?</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	There’s a Land that I heard of once in a Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> I did a Three Line Meme, and desertelf_ gave me "How about the one where Steve and Danny get stuck taking care of a baby together one day?", and it sort of got away from me. I actually quite liked it, 'cause I have a thing for Daddy!Steve. I shortened it a bit to make it fit into a 100 word drabble.

"Why are you not freaking out?" Danny held the dirty diaper at arm's length. 

Steve just shot him a smile before going back to administer a clean diaper with military precision. 

"You have baby poop on your face, Steve. And yet I've never seen you quite so..." 

Steve took out a wet-wipe for his own face, free hand steady on the baby's belly to make sure he wouldn't squirm his way off the make-shift changing table. 

"It's a good look on you, babe," Danny smiled softly. 

"What? The poop?"

"No," Danny said, taking a step closer to Steve, "The baby..."


End file.
